Wind Beneath My Wings
by BigTimeRush-BTR
Summary: Lost in the fame and the spotlight, he didn't realize that his little brother was being left behind to walk under his shadow.


**Hi guys! This story is really old, so it might not be very good. Anyway, it's dedictaed to MikaMikaru. :) The title of the story is the title of a song she showed me a long time ago by two brothers called RyanDan. They're actually twins, which I find pretty cool. You should check them out. They're VERY talented. :)**

**Hope you all like the story!**

* * *

James stared down at the crowd in front of him with a big, enormous smile spread on his face. He couldn't believe it, there had to be at least fifty thousand people in the big stadium. Every single seat was occupied. In fact, the stadium was so full that even some people had to watch the show while standing up. It was incredible; he couldn't believe how much he and the guys had accomplished in two years.

He remembered when he was just a simple boy living in Minnesota. Sure, there were a bunch of girls going after him at school, but never as many as this. This was just incredible. All of those fans screaming his name. It was surreal.

He loved the feeling of being on-stage. The rush he felt when he was up there was a feeling that he could never quite describe. It was just incredible to know so many people were supporting you, and that they all wanted him to succeed and become even better at the thing he loved to do. But that was the problem. _He_ loved to be up there singing and dancing. _He _was living _his_ dream. But were the other three boys having as much fun as him? Were _they_ living _their_ dream? Or were they all hiding their own pain behind those smiles? The smiles that seemed to blind him from how they were all feeling deep inside.

Kendall had always wanted to be a hockey player. He had always wanted to be the captain of the Minnesota Wilds… He had even told him once, 'This is your dream, not mine.' But did he really mean that? Was he really just there to support him and to make sure he got to live his dream? Was he really that content in letting him shine?

Logan's dream had always been to be a doctor. Even from a young age, the little boy would make them pretend like they were hurt so he could 'cure' their so-called-injuries. He would smile and laugh, that was why Kendall, James, and Carlos would go along with his little game, because it made him happy. And there was no greater feeling than making their little brother smile. They would do anything to make him smile.

Carlos wished to make the world a better place. From a young age, he would say he was going to stop the awful wars going around the world. The little boy only wanted to stop the fighting and create world peace… Then why was he in LA, living James' dream and not his? Was it because he had given up on his dream? Or was it because he wanted to make his best friend happy?

James was obviously unaware of these little details. He didn't notice the pain one of his little brothers was hiding inside those eyes everyone called 'full of light' and 'full of happiness.' The pain that came with hiding in James' shadow.

* * *

"Why did you guys decide to come over to LA and become a band?" a short teen asked the boys, who were now sitting down on four soft chairs.

Kendall spoke up first. "Well, it was James' dream to become a pop star, so we decided to help him get to an audition by the famous producer Gustavo Rocque, who was also the producer of Boy Quake, Boys in the Attic, Angel Angel, and some other famous bands from the nineties," he explained with a smile. "Gustavo kinda said I was the 'fire' he was looking for, therefore, he wanted me to come with him to Hollywood. I didn't want to come, but the boys said this was the opportunity of a lifetime. They practically dragged me over here." The blonde chuckled. "After thinking about it, I decided to give this whole band-thing a try, but I had to persuade Gustavo to bring James, Carlos, and Logan along with me," Kendall finished.

"Yeah, I think Kendall pretty much covered the whole story," Logan said with a smile.

"Do you guys _like_ being in Hollywood and being famous pop stars?" a girl with light blonde hair asked curiously.

"I love it," James smiled, "I love what I do, and I just can't believe how much we have accomplished in the last two years. It's amazing to know that all of you guys love hearing our music as much as we love singing and recording it. I can't complain. I'm living the dream I had dreamed of for so long."

"I think we all are," Carlos continued. "We all love what we're doing. Even though this was not what we planned to happen, we all love doing this. I mean, we get to meet awesome fans everywhere. We get to travel to different places. But most of all…" Carlos smiled before pulling out a corndog from his pants pocket. "We get to eat a bunch of corndogs!"

"W-where did you get that?" Logan asked while pointing to the half-eaten corndog.

"Thaf if a fecret," Carlos said with a mouth full of corndog mush.

Logan rolled his eyes. "I'm sure I speak for all four of us when I say, that this job is the most amazing thing that has ever happened to us. I just love performing in front of all of you guys. It's like all of my shyness fades away when I'm up on-stage. I've changed a lot in such a small amount of time. I went from an insecure kind of boy to a boy that just loves what he does, and I am not afraid to show the other side of me."

Kendall gave a small smile when Logan handed him the microphone. He tried to speak, but his throat felt soar and dry all of a sudden. He couldn't make out what exactly he wanted to say.

"I… I-I can't do this."

Logan stared in surprise after Kendall dropped the microphone in his hands. James and Carlos held the same look of confusion. They had no idea about what was going on with their best friend, but they knew they had to find out.

Logan was the first to stand up, but a shaking hand held him back. "I'll go," James whispered as he too left the small room while he and Carlos just stood there in deep thought.

* * *

Kendall sighed when a bunch of screaming fans practically jumped in front of him. He hated it when they did that. He admired them for being so supportive, but did they really have to be so annoying at times like these?

"Kendall, can I have your autograph?" a girl with dark, curly hair said as she shoved a paper and pen in his trembling hands. He let the paper fall to the floor before stomping out of the mob of screaming fan girls. He just wanted to be alone, couldn't they see that?

"Kendall, wait up!"

The dirty blond turned around, anger clear in his eyes. "Why don't you all just- Oh, it's you, James." Kendall smiled a bit at the brunette. But his eyes quickly took a sudden interest on the ground. He shook his head and sat down on the edge of the sidewalk.

James sat down beside him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Is something bothering you, lil' bro?" he asked with worry. The smaller boy just shook his head. "Then why are you so sad all of a sudden?"

Kendall sighed. "I don't know, James. I-I feel like… I like what I do, it's just that-"

"It's not your dream, it's mine," James whispered.

"Y-yeah. How did you know?"

"You once told me, 'this is you dream, not mine, so take that dream and go BIG TIME.'"

Kendall looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry, James. I know you love what you're doing and so do I. But my dream has always been to be a hockey player, and I can't be a hockey player if I don't practice. I feel like I'm letting you all down, and that's the last thing I want to do. I want you guys to have the time of your lives. I don't want to stop you guys from doing what you love."

"Kendall, if it wasn't for _you_ I would not be living my dream. It was _you_ who got the idea of making Logan drive us to the audition. It was _you_ who helped me believe in myself and who pushed me to follow my dreams. It was _you_ who convinced Gustavo to make us a pop band. If it wasn't for _you_, none of us would be here. _You_ are the only one I have to thank for the success of this band. I guess I never noticed that this was all hurting you."

"James, that is so cheesy," Kendall said with a smile.

"Yeah, but you know all of it is true," James said with a wink. "And you know you can always try out for the hockey team here in Los Angeles. In fact, we can all join."

"Yeah, like Gustavo would let us," Kendall grumbled.

"Hey, your mom is a great negotiator. I bet if we tell her, then she'll be able to somehow get him to give us a few hours off so we can go to the rink and practice."

Kendall thought about it for a few seconds.

"I guess that would work," he replied happily.

James smiled. He pulled the younger boy into a brotherly hug and ruffled his dirty blond hair slightly.

"Now, let's go," he said, "Logan and Carlos will have a panic attack if we don't go back."

Kendall nodded. With the help of James he stood up from the sidewalk. A gust of wind pushed the younger boy back. He shivered slightly when the cold air hit his face. James noticed this and quickly pulled him back into a hug. Kendall just kept on walking as he listened to James talk about what they would do tomorrow at the ice rink. He smiled, knowing he could now live both his dream and his friends'.

"… and then we're gonna race in the ice an-"

"Hey, James?"

James stopped talking to look at his little brother. "Yeah, Kenny?"

Kendall blushed at the embarrassing nickname the boys had given him. "Thanks."

James smiled down at the slightly shorter boy. "It's no problem, buddy. Now, let's get you to where the guys are before you catch a cold."

* * *

**Kames bromance! Yeah! Sorry guys, I love Kames bromance. :) What were your thoughts?**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


End file.
